


The Bodies In Between

by Dragunov, Shayvaalski



Series: The Kids Are Alright [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Parentlock, enigma machine, seb moran: minder of highly sensitive people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragunov/pseuds/Dragunov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes' son meets Siobhan Moran's mum just the one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodies In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragunov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragunov/gifts).



> I stole Alan from [navalenigma.](http://navalenigma.tumblr.com/tagged/alan-holmes) Shamelessly.

Alan Holmes meets him once.

Just once. 

He’s not even sure if it’s him, not properly; no one is here under their real names, not even Alan; they’re not even there under the names they use online, but under aliases picked by opening two books (one more usually used to name children, the other a list of occupations) and putting one’s finger down once in each. 

Alan is Moritz Baker. This suits him. The woman to his right is Alma Saddler. They talk about the enigma machine and its weaknesses until the seat to Alan’s left is filled by a man who introduces himself as Cal Tailor. The tall graying fellow who pulls his chair out for him, eases him into it, and then backs away to stand against the wall doesn’t seem to have a name. 

The man is small and vague and middle-aged, and he stares at Alan for a long moment before shaking his hand, delicately. Alan thinks he might be simple, despairs of getting any sort of interesting conversation out of him, wonders whether this is an appropriate statistical representation of Murphy’s Law—right up until Alan politely and, he thinks, rather pointlessly, brings up the Pigeon’s Cipher and the man—

—lights up. It is the only word Alan can think to apply to his, distant dark eyes suddenly sharpening, focusing in, speech speeding up, body unhunching. Savant, thinks Alan. Possibly on the autistic spectrum. Likely doesn’t leave the house, grayish-blond man is his minder. Selectively brilliant, socially useless. 

Alan knows the feeling. They have an intense clipped talk for nearly the whole of dinner. Cal eats very little. Alan eats without noticing. 

Two years earlier Father had introduced him Siobhan, his up and coming protegee, and made it very clear to him not only who the mum she sometimes mentioned was and the exact dynamics of her relationship with Alan's cousin Molly, but why neither should ever be mentioned. 

Siobhan Moran, he thinks as he leaves, looks very like Cal. 


End file.
